


What did you say?

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Demon Squad [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pet name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Oisín says the L word
Relationships: Oisín/Keryan
Series: Demon Squad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913521





	What did you say?

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever told ya'll how to pronounce Oisín? It's OH-sheen

It was rare for the two of them to have a day off like this. Or really ever at all. Their jobs kept them both busy at all hours of the day and even busy for DAYS if it was required. So to find time for them to even get together was exciting and Keryan was going to use it to their fullest extent. And if that meant dragging Oisín out of his house then so be it. 

It really wasn’t all that difficult to get Oisín out. Not when it was Keryan doing the dragging. Their friends had quickly realized the best way to get Oisín to do anything was to call Keryan and have them help. 

But Oisín hadn’t protested when Keryan came barging into his home and dragged him right out of it. It was almost suspicious to Keryan but they shrugged it off for the time being and just enjoyed the time they had with the other. Which currently included the two of them just lounging on the chaise in the porch if Keryan’s home. 

Keryan was sprawled out on top of Oisín’s chest, resting their chin on his sternum with eyes glued onto his face. Just watching him sleep, the way his wings would rustle occasionally. Initially, Keryan had been anxious about ever laying on top of Oisín like this, the fear of possibly crushing or injuring Oisín’s wings was always a heavy thought on their mind but the other always said that they wouldn’t get hurt and Keryan trusted him enough to finally get over their worries. 

They were glad they did. Now they got to enjoy the peaceful look on Oisín’s face whenever they did this. It was quickly becoming a favorite pastime of theirs. Lifting a hand up carefully, they trailed their fingers lightly across Oisín’s jaw and smiled when the other merely shifted with a quiet sigh. 

“Cute.” Keryan whispered, biting their lower lip slightly when Oisín turned his face into their hand a bit. How could such a dangerous being act so cute and utterly soft? It almost made Keryan forget who they were on top of. Almost. Those sharp fingernails and horns were definitely a reminder. The wings softened his edges though. Keeyan made sure not to say that often though. It always ended up Oisín upset and leaving which was always less than ideal. 

They must have put too much pressure behind their fingers, causing Oisín to stir and his eyes slowly opened. “Sorry, love.” Keryan whispered, smiling at the sleepy look on the other’s face before his eyes went wide and a blush settled high on his cheeks. “Oisín?” They looked at his face intently, worried something was wrong with the other. Shifting around a bit so they could sit on Oisín’s hips, they leaned in and put their palms on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Oisín merely turned his head away, frowning a bit when he realized he was now just pressing his lips into one of Keryan’s palms instead. “S’nothin.” He mumbled, closing his eyes only to open them as his head was turned to face Keryan again. “I said it was nothing.”

“It’s not _nothing_ , Oisín.” Keryan frowned, looking him in the eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” Oisín tried turning his head again but was forced to face forward by the other’s hands. “Oisín.” There was a stern tone in Keryan’s voice now as they tried to get Oisín to verbalize for once. “Don’t just try and hide from me.” They watched as Oisín opened and closed his mouth multiple times before something was finally muttered into his palm again. “What?”

Oisín sighed heavily, so heavily Keryan was afraid he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, before prying their hand off his face. “You called me ‘love’.” He finally said, his cheeks turning redder the longer he looked at Keryan.

Keryan was internally panicking. “Was that not an okay thing to say?” They pulled their hands away, leaning back to climb off of Oisín’s lap but was stopped when hands were firmly placed on their hips. Looking back up to Oisín’s face, they were surprised to find the other staring at them with an odd expression. “I can le-”

“Leave your own home?” Oisín snorted, rolling his eyes before dragging his hands up Keryan’s sides to pull them back down against him and started pressing his lips against their jaw gently. 

“Well yes, I mean I trust you enough to be in my home while I’m out.” Keryan chuckled, a small breath leaving them sharply as lips trailed along their jawline. “Why did that set you off?” They murmured, eyelids fluttering shut as teeth were introduced to their neck and they tilted their head for him.”Usually it’s lovel-”

“Hush.” Oisín said quickly, pressing a bit closer to Keryan’s neck. “Not that.”

“So just love?” Keryan murmured, grinning as they felt Oisín shiver slightly. It definitely was more of a subdued reaction than what they usually pulled out of Oisín but it was kind of cute. Almost sweet in a way. They weren’t a pet name type of couple outside of the bedroom but knowing they could reduce Oisín to this with just calling him ‘love’ was a power trip they weren’t ready for. It sent a thrill up their spine. The hand on their spine but had something to do with that honestly, nails snagging on their shirt occasionally. Oisín hummed against their neck, making them shiver in response before they pulled him away from their neck to press their lips together gently. It didn’t stay gentle for long before Keryan’s back was now pressed against the cushions and their legs were wrapped around Oisín’s hips. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Keryan couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. “Why don’t we move to the bedroom, love?” Another laugh bubbled up at the shudder that wracked through the other’s form above them. “Wow that really does work on you.”

“Shut up.” Oisín growled and wrapped his arms around Keryan’s torso, lifting them up as he stood up off the chaise. 

Laughing louder, Keryan held on to him tightly and buried their nose into Oisín’s neck happily. “Make me.” They purred, nipping lightly at the skin. They felt the stumble it caused and pulled their face away, not wanting to cause an accident for the two of them. 

They waited until the bedroom door was shut before really making Oisín stumble.


End file.
